


blue as the sky (and the waterfall behind us)

by InfinityDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Forests, M/M, dans red jacket, idk what im doing, lord of the rings reading, may possibly lead to dorks in love if i write more stuff in this universe, this is kinda pre relationship, this is my first fic pls be gentle, u know which one im talking about, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityDreams/pseuds/InfinityDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where two dorks meet by accident and read lord of the rings together</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue as the sky (and the waterfall behind us)

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt very good but i kinda like it so pls be kind thank u i love u
> 
> and btw the rating is more for like 3 swear words so
> 
> also, i use a small excerpt from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, specifically the Two Towers part, it's found on page 694 in chapter 7 Helm's Deep so yeah

Dan turned his face up towards the sky, closing his eyes and enjoying the light mist that clung to everything around him. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scents around him, the fragrant honeysuckle and lilac, the trees all around, the smell of fresh water, all mixing and dancing around his senses in the growing heat of the morning sun. The sky was completely clear, not a cloud in sight as Dan stretched out on the large boulder he had been sitting on. He loved this place, the large waterfall and the bubbling brook that led off through the forest. Not only did he like the scenery but he quite enjoyed the solitude as well, no one knew about this place but him and it was his escape, a place he could go that no one would find him.

He pulled out his book from his bag, caressing the cracked spine as he settled in to re-read _The Two Towers_. He lied down and rested his head on his folded red jacket as he opened the book. It was some time later when he heard a noise. The cracking of a twig, a rustle of leaves. He marked his page and put the book down, sitting up and twisting around to look at his surroundings. He was about to go back to his book when - SPLASH. There was a body in the creek three feet away from him. Startled, Dan yelped and ended up tumbling off of his perch, landing with his arm in the water and his feet stuck straight up in the air, leaning against the boulder.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t expect anyone to be here!” The boy hurriedly tried to explain as he got out of the water - soaking wet - and came over to help Dan up.

“It’s alright,” said Dan, as he grabbed the other’s hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. His breath rushed out of his body as soon as he caught sight of the newcomers face, nearly translucent skin with brilliant blue eyes, pale pink lips, and a head of black hair. Dan stared at him for a moment before he realized he was being asked a question.

“Wait, sorry what was that?” He asked, flushing slightly as the boy grinned and let out a light laugh.

“I was just asking if you were ok?”

“Oh - yeah I’m quite alright, great even.”

“That’s good! Oh, I’m Phil by the way, Phil Lester.” Said the boy - Phil - as he stuck out his hand in an invitation.

“Dan Howell,” Dan replied, clasping his hand in his and shaking. Phil grinned and looked down at their hands, making Dan realize that he hadn’t actually released his grip. Dan flushed bright red and quickly released, stammering his way through an apology.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” he was cut off by Phil’s laugh.

  
“It’s alright, don’t worry about it, yeah?” Dan nodded, his face still uncomfortably warm, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, what brings you here?” inquired Phil in a voice showing he actually seemed interested.

“Well, I like to come here to read - I thought that no one knew about it.” explained Dan, shrugging, as he picked up his battered book. Phil nodded and smiled.

“It’s quite peaceful - sorry I ruined the peace and quiet bit though,” he grinned, “I was just exploring and heard the stream.”

“It’s not like I own it,” Dan joked, “I can’t stop you coming here.”

“I would hope not, it’s beautiful and maybe we could get to know each other a bit more here.” that was definitely a wink. Dan flushed once more and managed to stammer out a quick “y-yes” before Phil laughed again.

“I like how easy it is to get you to blush,” the boy teased, “the colour looks beautiful on you.”

Dan felt like a fire hydrant. He stepped back and sat on the large boulder, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Phil looked at him and smiled, jumping up and sitting beside Dan.

“So, _The Two Towers,_ huh?” Phil picked up the book, turning it over in his hands and opening it. “I always liked _Return of the King_ better myself but then it’s a matter of opinion isn’t it?”

Dan scoffed and took the book back.

“Are you fucking _shitting_ me? _Towers_ is definitely better than _King_ , I can’t believe you would even say such a thing, who do you think you are?”

“Oh really now,” Phil said as he lay back, grinning, and put his hands behind his head, “how’s about you read to me and see if you can change my opinion?”

Dan, never one to back down from a challenge, lay down on the boulder beside Phil and cleared his throat, opening the book to his marked page.

_“A slow time passed. Far down in the valley scattered fires still burned. The hosts of Isengard were advancing in silence now. Their torches could be seen winding up to the coomb in many lines……” (The Two Towers, J.R.R. Tolkien pg. 694)_

It was some time later - approximately 37 pages - when Dan put the book down and Phil spoke up again. 

“Well, I’m not sure you’ve convinced me yet, however, with enough persuasion you may be able to sway me slightly,” Phil said with a grin when Dan stopped reading, “however, looking at the time, it seems that I need to go home so my family doesn’t kill me.”

At Dan’s questioning look, he elaborated, saying:

“I have a family dinner to get to in a few hours and I still need to take a shower and get dressed for it.”

“Ah, I see,” Dan said, “I hope that you survive, I expect to see you again soon so that I may get back to work convincing you that _Towers_ is better.”

Phil sat up, sliding off the boulder and grinning up at Dan who had sat up.

“It was wonderful to meet you, Dan, I look forward to seeing you again.” With that, Phil leaned in and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, stepping between his legs so he could reach.

Dan’s face flamed as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him close and burying his head in the juncture of his neck and sighing.

“So… Same time next week?” Phil asked with a grin that seemed to get bigger as he saw Dan begin to smile.

“Definitely, I’m looking forward to it.” Dan smiled, watching as Phil went and climbed up the slope he fell down just a few hours ago. Checking the time, Dan grabbed his things as well, putting the book away and slipping on his red varsity jacket. He walked over to the path he had created after continuously climbing down the same place year after year and turned back, taking in the scenery before turning away and walking home with a small smile on his face.

He didn’t touch the book again until the next week, when he picked it up to put it in his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> if anything doesnt make sense pls tell me so i can make edits ok?? would be much appreciated thank you ily
> 
> (if you wanna hmu on tumblr my url is spacechildhowell)


End file.
